Absence makes the Heart grow fonder
by Lizzij1997
Summary: Gee is grown up with a successful and great friends but is missing that special someone. When she bumps into Dave again will they get their fairy tale ending or will it all end in disaster? Fluff/aggers! Rated T for language and sexual references later on in story! sorry if you read it when it was rated m but i re-read it and though T was more suitable.x


**Absence makes the heart Grow Fonder. I think...**

**Chapter One ; The Bat Bin!**

**A/N**

**Bare with Gee Nicolson Fans, this is an idea I had going around my head and I just want to see where it goes. Please review. Tell me what you think in reviews.**

**Monday September 3rd**

**10.30 am**

You know what, I've come to the conclusion that Gods a bitch. Or rather Gods a bitch to me! Rosie dragged me and the aces out last night and now I've got a hangover and it feels like angus is sitting on my head. And to top it off I'm late for work.

**1 minute later**

And I've realised I'm not even in my own bedroom, in my flat. I'm in Jas' living room on her coach.

**2 minutes later**

Jas walked in the room and said "You know Gee it was very irresponsibly. When me and Rosie tried to help you home you climbed inside a green wheely bin and said and I quote that it was your 'invisible bat bin' because you're 'Bat Woman.' And then you said that we had to push you in the wheely bin because you wasn't going to be separated from 'Dave'! So we had to wheel you back to mine because it was closest and you said you weren't stepping inside unless you could leave 'Dave' in the hall. So I have currently got a strange wheely bin from five streets away stuck in my hall way."

"Well it just shows that I'm imaginative even when I'm drunk and absolutely fucked and your not ever imaginative."

"Yeah well at least I don't go around naming wheely bins after my ex-boyfriends."

"Yeah because you can't. You've only ever been with Tom. Don't you ever want to be norma normal and see what else there is out there and see if you like it? Oh wait your Jas of course you don't."

"Why would I? I'm happily married to Tom."

"Bor-ring!"

"Oh well at least I don't sleep around!"

"What are trying to say?"

"Nothing. I'm just making an observation Gee."

"How can it be an observation if its not true." Jas started stroking her neck, which she only does when she's nervous. "What are you hiding?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you only stroke your neck when your nervous about something your about to say."

"Well, Gee. Since you and Dave broke up before you went to college, you kind of slept around a bit."

"No I don't, I had two steady boyfriends in the last six years, don't you remember, I was with Ben for three and a half years and Jaye for two years."

"Yeah and what about the half of the year when you weren't seeing anyone?"

"I was getting over Ben."

"No, no you weren't."

"You know what? This is the last thing I need. I'm going. Don't bother calling me if all your gonna tell is that I'm a slut!"

"I never said th-" I walked out the door before she could finish.

**11.00 am**

Finally at work. Donna had my guts for garters. I walked and apologised and she gave me the unacceptable and very irresponsible speech. You know the I'm very disappointed in you, you should take your responsibilities more seriously. There are people who would die to be in your shoes. Blah. Blah. Blah!

**2 minutes later **

Sitting at my computer editing some possible front covers together for this months issue of Vogue. You see I went to college and did a degree in fashion and textiles and now here I am at vogue editing vogue together with my team. I started off as an intern and now I am the manger of the editing team here. Oh and Wet Lindsay works here as a cleaner! Ha ha. I get to boss her about and order her to make coffee and get cake!

**2.00 pm**

Finally at home and can stay home. My team finished early today and I redeemed myself with Donna because we finished editing the last couple of pages a week early. All that late night editing payed off in the long run. So looking forward to my day off tomorrow. I think I'll go out with Rosie and try to persuade her not to buy and dress made out of fur and try to persuade her that if the bridesmaids are dressed in fur dresses then we'll just upstage the bride. You see Sven and Rosie went to Uni to train as translators and decided to wait a year before getting married to save up the money for the wedding. Oh I know your probably wondering what happened to the rest of the ace gang. Well we all move to London to go to Uni together and they moved in with me because I had already moved there for college. Jas and Tom moved here together to train as vets and now own their own veterinary clinic. Ellen trained here as a legal secretary and is now working as a top lawyer in London. Jools trained here as a nurse and is now working in the local hospital here and Mabs trained here as a wildlife photographer and now works as a photographer for a photography magazine here. So we're all doing pretty well for ourselves.

**2 minutes later**

Calling Rosie.

**1 minute**

I wish this woman would answer her poxy phone.

1 minute later

"Hello?"

"Hello, its Gee."

"Hello chumling, how can I be of service? Is it another fun night out?"

"Um sure, also shopping tomorrow for wedding stuff!"

"Okie dokie, get ready now and come round mine at like 7 and we'll hit the town"

"Okay, see you later!"

"Yeah, oh wait what time my li'l chumling."

"Um meet me round mine about 1 if I'm not passed out on the street!"

"Ok, is it ace gang?"

"Nahh, just you and me chicklet. Is the ace gang coming tonight?"

"Yeah I'll call round."

"Ok, see you later."

"Yeah! Bye." Then Sven shouted down the phone "Jah Baby! See you chicklet!"

**3.00 pm **

Sitting watching T.V. Gok Wan is a Legend! I get so many tips from him. At the moment his sorting out a woman who had had kids and is embarrassed of her body because of her stretch marks. So Gok chose load of clothes that covered her marks and looked really nice on her! It looked amazing on her!

**3.30 pm**

I wish I knew Gok Wan so I could get fashion tips from him all the time. I'm currently sat on the floor of my walk-in wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear. So far I have a Black flowey skirt and a pair of black platformed heeled ankle boots. Just need to decide on a top and then grab a jacket and pack my bag.

**2 minutes later**

I think I'll wear my leopard print blouse and take my black studded leather jacket and a pair of fishnet tights.

**1 minutes later**

Right, make-up. Hmm, 3 coats of foundation, 5 coats of mascara, liquid eye line with flicks, light blusher and lip gloss.

**3.45 pm**

Right, make-up done, time to get changed.

**20 minutes later **

Outfit on. Make-up done. Time for a little bit of relaxation.

**2 minutes later**

Watching 10 things I hate about you. I love this film. Joseph Gordon-Levitt looks so adorable on it! And it has Bernard from The Santa Clause film in it!

**6.30 pm**

Getting my bag ready. Door keys, mobile and emergency make-up. Yep that's that done.

**2 minutes later**

Walking to Rosie's. Decided not to take my car seeing as I don't know how far away from it I'll end up. Last time I ended up a half hour taxi drive away from it. Plus Rosie's is only about 5 minutes away.

**5 minutes later**

At Rosie's. Sven's making me some Herring, as in the fish, Coffee. All he does is literally make a cup of coffee and then puts a herrings tale sticking up in it. It is absolutely disgusting, but he insists you drink. He calls it his signature drink. Luckily I bought some chuddy with me because I think it'll be a big turn off for most men (who aren't Svenish) if I have breath that smells of Herring.

**7.30 pm**

Finally on the way to an over 21's club to meet the aces. Tonight's gonna be great. At least I've got tomorrow morning to recover!

**20 minutes later**

Finally at the club we had a non-lessy group hug and went up to the bar where I ordered the first round of drinks and jäger bombs. We all took a jäger bomb and downed it in one then took our drinks (Smirnoff Ice) and headed to the Dance floor.

**10 minutes later**

We're already on our third round of drinks and I'm starting to feel a bit tipsy. I really can't hold my drink very well.

**20 minutes later**

Being drunk is so much fun. I'm dancing and having a brilliant time. We're doing the viking disco inferno.

**10 minutes later**

I turned away from the bar with a tray full of drinks and went bumped straight into someone. The drinks went every where all over me and him.

"Watch where your going next time." The strangely familiar voice said.

"What ever. Sorry. Bastard."

"Gee?" I looked up and immediately recognised the figure standing before and though SHIT!

**A/N**

**What'd ya think? I know, its pretty chap at the moment but I promise you it will get better I just had to explain everything first so you knew where everyone went.**


End file.
